Chrome's conspiracy
chrome has 6 letters #3 + 3 = 6 #boi has 3 letters #dat also has 3 letters #dat boi is an internet meme about a frog #what else is an internet meme about a frog? #pepe #pepes are generally rare #steaks can be served medium-rare #steak rhymes with stake #stakes are high #high on weed #420 blaze it #blaze is an enemy in minecraft #minecraft is known for its cancerous fanbase of 9-year-olds #i was only 9 years old #that quote is from shrek is love, shrek is life #shrek is green #green is not a creative color #that quote is from don't hug me i'm scared #don't touch me i'm sterile #spongebob #sponge from vinesauce #vine is a stupid social network #what else is a social network? #myspace #myspace has become abandoned #what else becomes abandoned? #a spot of germs when you use oxi-clean on them #billy mays #may is the fifth month of the year #fifth > filth #cis white filth #tumblr #tumblr's background is blue #what else is blue? #tears #when do we cry tears? #when something sad happens #a funeral #funeral > fun eral > feral #what is feral? #sweaty angry furry #sweaty furry angry is a moderator on furaffinity #who else is a moderator on furaffinity? #not john cena #who else is named john? #kayem-san #kayem-san is the spokesperson of hot wheels #who else is the spokesperson of hot wheels? #hotwheels boy69 #69 is a number #73 is a number #73 = july 3 #july 3 is a date #a date is a time when you can do something romantic with ur special lady friend #tv special episodes #what else is a special episode on tv? #the series finale #weirdmageddon 3 #bill cipher #bill cipher is a triangle #what else is a triangle? #the illuminati #the illuminate is based off of the illuminati #who leads the illuminate? #ronald #ronald mcdonald #mcdonalds #mcdonalds rival = burger king #king is a type of playing card #what else is a type of playing card? #joker #the joker #batman #lego batman #the lego movie #bagel wrote a fanfiction about the lego movie called the disappearance of emmet brickowski #what else has disappeared? #that thing that you drop on the floor and you cant find it #what else can some people not find? #love #LOVE is a vital feature in undertale #it stands for level of violence #who explains this? #sans #sans is a skeleton #skeletons are inside the human body #what else is inside the human body? #muscles #who else has muscles? #a bodybuilder #bodybuilding #building #buildings #skyscrapers #there are skyscrapers in manhatten #what else is in manhatten? #the nintendo ny store #shigeru miyamoto is a high ranked employee of nintendo #shigeru miyamoto likes to focuse on gameplay instead of plot #like in paper mario #who else is in paper mario? #dimentio #dimentio is a jester #he betrayed count bleck #jester + betrayal = marx #marx is from kirby #he wanted to take over popstar #popstar #star #who else is a star? #favorite #favorite the character #who else is a character? #squidward tentacles #squidward is an octopus #octopuses squirt ink #ink is used to write #write = right #wrong is the opposite of right #what else is wrong? #stealing #stealing rhymes with feeling #feelings by morris albert #albert #bert #bert and ernie #bernie #bernie sanders is a politician #who else is a politician? #donald trump #trump #trumpet #trumpets are instruments #what is not an instrument? #mayonnaise #mayo #mayro #no question #no quest #video games are often about quests #who opposes video games? #angry overprotective moms #moms #dads #dad jokes #hi hungry i'm dad #hungry #thirsty #people are thirsty in the desert #desert #dessert #ice cream is a dessert #ice cream in italy is gelato #who else is italian? #thechromeperson #mama mia #mia is the name of a mouse in an obscure 3d computer game #computers #pc #pc can also stand for politically correct #correct #incorrect #what can be incorrect? #a test answer #test #johnny test #whipcrack noises are regular occurances in johnny test #whipcrack #crack #cracking passwords #a common password is 123 #123 #12 #1 #what is lower than 1? #0 #0 is nothing #nonexistant #what else is nonexistant? #how much i care Category:Conspiracies